Here She Comes
by Raven Mysti Carter
Summary: A new girl turns up and changes the lives of the Kent Family. Xover with X-men sort of.
1. The kiss

A lone figure sat in a black sports car. The windows were tinted and all were up except for the drivers. The person held a pair of binoculars to their face. They were watching the Kent farm. The occupants of the house were oblivious to the person in the car. Lowering the binoculars from their face, it was evident that the driver was female. She had dark hair and steel blue eyes that continued to watch intently. Leaning back in the car seat she settled herself in for the night as the lights went out in the house.

The driver of the car rose before dawn and snuck down to the barn. She knew from watching that the Kent's were all early risers.

"Clarke, could you help me with the tractor? I gotta change the wheel again." Jonathon said as he walked down the front steps. Clarke laughed as he followed his dad into the back of the barn.

Silently, the woman who was watching the house crept from her hiding spot and snuck up behind Martha.

"Good Morning Ma'am!"

Martha spun around to see who was speaking to her. She frowned while looking at this woman before her, she seemed familiar somehow. Her eyes were this deep steel blue and it showed all the sorrow and pain she carried with her. Her hair fell past her shoulder blades and was a mix of brown and black in colour. She was tall with a slender yet muscular frame. She carried herself with a sense of defiance.

"Can I help you?" Martha asked as she cautiously stepped away from the woman and cast a glance to the barn.

"You can by calling for Clarke if you like." The woman's eyes flashed grey and she smiled as she stepped closer. There wasn't anywhere for Martha to go now. She had been backed up against the side of the house.

"CLARKE!!!!" Martha's scream echoed across the farmyard. The woman smiled and closed the gap between them.

"You'll have to forgive me for this."

Martha's eyes closed as she prepared for what was to come.

Clarke and his father heard Martha's scream and dropped everything. They ran out of the barn together and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight before them. A dark haired woman was kissing Martha. Jonathon looked slightly amused while Clarke's temper began to boil. The woman had her hands on the sides of Martha's face and Martha seemed to be responding. Her own hands were placed on the woman's body, one was on the woman's waist while the other was tangled in her dark hair. Within a split second, Clarke had grabbed the woman and thrown her into one of the large trees that lined the driveway.

"Mom, are you ok?" Clarke asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Jonathon came up and placed his arm around his wife as they all looked to the woman that was picking herself up off the ground.

"Now what did you have to go do that for?" The woman dusted off her shirt and her pants. "I was only getting to know her."

Clarke was in front of the woman before she could move.

"You talk to people to get to know them not…..." He couldn't say the word kiss.

"Well I do, it's the only way I know the truth about them and they know the truth about me." Clarke rolled his eyes. "Look, if you don't believe me ask Martha. She didn't seem to mind."

Clarke glanced over his shoulder at his mom who had begun to turn a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry Clarke but she is right… well mostly anyway. Her name is Abigail Storm. She's from Colorado."

Abby raised her eyebrow at Martha when disagreed with her about her liking her methods.

"I know all about you Clarke. I've been watching you for days. I know about your speed, strength and your x-ray vision." Everyone was shocked about what she had just told them about knowing about his abilities.

"How did you find me?" He backed away from her a little, a bit confused by this woman. She laughed and the smile that broke onto her face was beautiful. Clarke shook his head. This was no time to be admiring her.

"You're not that hard to miss. At first I thought you were another mutant, like me, but you're different. You have powers like I do but you're not quite human."

Abby could see that they were all getting confused by what she was telling them. Well both the men were, Martha had already been given this information.

"Abigail…" Martha was stopped by a glare from Abby. "I'm sorry, Abby. Why don't we all go inside and you can explain it to better."

Jonathon and Clarke agreed, but they kept their distance from her.

It was almost noon and Abby still couldn't get the guys to understand what she was trying to tell them about herself.

"Can you explain it to me again?" Jonathon asked as he rubbed his temples.

"It's not all that hard to understand. I'm what people call a mutant. I heal myself, and because of that I was experimented on and I ….." Abby was getting frustrated. She was used to explaining things her way. Looking away, she sighed and before anyone could react, she had jumped across the table and was this time kissing Jonathon. He was reacting to her kiss the same way Martha had been outside. Clarke moved to stop her but his mom placed her hand on his chest.

"She's not hurting him."

About a minute later, Abby moved away and sat back in her seat.  
"Do you understand now?" Her eyes were dark blue, showing her frustration.

"Oh my god! Yes I understand you now."

Clarke was still confused and Abby could sense it.

"Did you want me to……?" She indicated between them, offering to share the way she had done just a minute ago with his father.

"No! I'll take your word for it."

"If you don't believe me, x-ray me."

Abby stood and walked to the end of the room and held out her arms. Clarke concentrated and sure enough he could see the metal that had been fused to her bones.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked when his vision returned to normal. Shaking her head, Abby sat next to him and held out her hand.

Closing it into a fist she watched his reaction as her best weapons exposed themselves. Three blade type objects protruded from between her knuckles.

"I've lived with this for so many years, its second nature to me." As the blades disappeared back under her skin, they all watched as she healed before their eyes.

"I hope I don't seem rude, but why are you sharing all this with us?" Martha said once she had found her voice again.

"I know what it is like to have this secret that you can't tell anyone about because you might hurt them or put them in danger. I trust you. I now know how long you have all lived with this and I want a chance at a 'normal' life, just like Clarke. This is going to seem like an awfully big thing to ask you, but I'd like to live with you." She saw their emotions through their eyes and hurried on talking. "I have my own money and will do whatever you need of me. If I fight with Clarke, it's not like we're going to hurt each other. I watched my parents die you know this, please I just want to be part of a family that can accept me for who and what I am."

Tears were running down Abby's cheeks by this stage and without realizing it, Clarke had moved next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll talk about it ok, why don't you have a rest?"

Nodding, Abby walked upstairs, already knowing where everything was in the house.

Abby awoke the next morning; she had slept through the previous afternoon and the night. It had been a while since she had been able to get a full night's rest. Walking down stairs, she found the Kent family sitting around the bench eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head! I thought that Clarke liked to sleep." Jonathon laughed as she sat down across from him.

"I guess I needed it."

Looking around she saw that there were two backpacks next to the door. Looking at Martha and Jonathon, Abby's eyes turned bright blue as she realized what this meant. Jumping up, she ran around the table and hugged them both.

"Hey just try not to be late for school like Clarke is most of the time."

Nodding, she laughed when she looked out the window at the bus pulling away.

"It doesn't matter; my car is parked just behind those trees over there. I'll drive us everyday."

Eating a piece of toast, Abby waited while Clarke finished getting ready. Picking up her backpack, she passed Clarke his and headed out the door.

"So you sure you want to wear that to your first day of school?" Clarke asked as the walked over to where her car was. Confused, Abby looked down at her outfit. She didn't think that it was that bad. She wore a pale blue V neck shirt with a denim skirt that came just above her knees.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked as she unlocked the door.

'_It's distracting and makes you look hot!' _Clarke thought to himself but aloud he said.

"I would think that you wouldn't want to be noticed?"

Raising her eyebrows, Abby grinned and started the engine.

"Not everyone can see inside me Clarke."

Pulling the car out onto the road, she waited for Clarke to give her directions to get to the school.

Clarke waited outside the office for Abby, she had to meet with the principal and get her classes organized.

"Hey Clarke, are you in trouble?"

Looking around, Clarke saw his friends Pete and Chloe walking towards where he sat. Standing he took a few steps forward to meet them.

"No, I'm just waiting for Abby."

Chloe jumped at this new information.

"Who's Abby?"

"I'm Abby!" A voice said from behind the group.

Turning, Chloe and Pete looked the girl over. Clarke on the other hand smiled.

"So what classes did you get?" He asked as he took the load off books she was holding.

"Well I got almost the same as you except that instead of chemistry I took extra gym." She grinned when he gave her a look that showed his surprise.

Looking at Chloe and Pete, she handed the rest of what she was carrying to Clarke and extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Abby, I just moved in with the Kent's'."

Both Pete and Chloe introduced themselves and couldn't help noticing that Clarke couldn't take his eyes off of Abby, even when Lana stopped to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Lana. I haven't seen you here before."

Abby nodded and was trying to think of what to tell everyone when Clarke stepped in and gave an explanation.

"Yeah, an old friend of mom's asked us if we could look after Abby."

Nodding, they all started to slowly move down the hall to their classes when a group of the football boys walked past. Whitney pulled Lana aside and one of the others tried to grab Abby. Spinning around, Clarke grabbed his arm at the same time Abby did.

"Don't touch her."

All the rest of the boys started laughing at their reaction.

"Or what? What are you going to about it?"

Stepping closer and placing her hand on Clarke's she looked at him and he let go.

"He won't do anything, I will." Applying a little pressure, Abby forced the boy to his knees.

Smiling sarcastically, she let him go and turned back to Clarke, linking her arm through his.

Finally school was over for the day. Clarke and Abby had been inseparable. The only time they weren't together was when they had the one class that was different. Walking through the parking lot, Abby looked up at Clarke.

"I think I'm going to like it here." She said softly as she glanced over her shoulder back at the school.

"What's not to like?" He asked curiously as they neared her car.

Shrugging, Abby searched her bag for her car keys. Finding them she unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat.

"Well some places I have been, I haven't really been accepted. I guess here strange things happen all the time so no-one cares when a new kid shows up."

Clarke felt a moment of empathy for this girl. He thought that it must be difficult growing up where no-one could know about who and what you really are.

"Hey, you want me to show you around town quickly before we head home?"

Abby smiled broadly and nodded, starting the engine in the car.

"Lead on McDuff!"

Abby and Clarke pulled up just outside The Talon. Climbing out of the car, Clarke immediately started to point out places and stores and different people to her. Abby was thrilled that Clarke was accepting her so openly. She figured he knew what it was like not to have someone you could talk to about certain thing, other than your parents of course.

Offering Abby his arm, Clarke led the way inside The Talon. Neither of them noticed Lana behind the counter nor did they see Chloe sitting at the bench.

"Hey Lana, what do you think about this new girl? Abby Storm."

Lana put the coffee pot she was holding back into its warmer and leaned her elbows on the bench between them and looked at Clarke and Abby.

"She seems nice and Clarke likes her. I don't really know her yet." Lana studied the expression on Chloe's face. "What have you found?"

Chloe looked at Lana and tried to fake innocent but failed miserably.

"I just did a quick search through my sources. Abigail Storm has never lived in one place more that three months. She also has a pretty big juvenile record, although none of the charges ever made it to court. They were all dropped."

Spinning on the stool she was on, Chloe turned to watch the pair with Lana.

They were sitting next to each other on the lounge and Clark seemed to be telling Abby some sort of story that had her in hysterics. She had her hand on Clarke's arm.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Chloe asked as she looked at Lana.

Lana shrugged and quickly moved away as she saw the pair move from the lounge towards them.

"Hey guys." Clarke said as the came up to the counter. Abby noticed the looks that both Lana and Chloe were giving her. Obviously Clarke didn't see them.

"Hey. So how's your first day been so far?" Lana asked as she started wiping down some nearby tables.

"Not bad, everyone seems nice so far. Like I told Clarke, I think I'm going to like it here."

Abby sat herself down on one of the free stools near Chloe.

"How long are you planning on staying?"

Clarke shot Chloe a look that clearly said _'Leave her alone.'_ Abby noticed this and made a mental note to ask him about her later.

"I'm not sure; it all depends on Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

Abby sent a glance at Clarke and he got the message that she wanted to leave. Saying goodbye, they left The Talon and drove home in silence.

Once all the chores were done and dinner was had, Abby and Clarke headed up to his loft in the barn. Sitting on the couch that was there, Abby looked up at Clarke.

"How well do you know how to fight?"

Clarke looked up from his telescope.

"I do alright. I can't take lessons like most kids."

Abby laughed.

"I suppose that's true. I could train with you if you like? I mean, we can't hurt each other and I promise not to stab you."

Moving next to her, Clarke looked her in the eye.

"I'd like that. What is that stuff if you don't mind me asking?"

Abby shook her head.

"I don't mind. It's called Antimantiumn. It can't be broken once it's in its solid form."

Closing her eyes, Abby thought back to the first time she had known that it was under her skin. It still scared her, what she had almost done.

"Clarke, Abby!" They could hear Martha calling from the house. They guessed that it must be getting late. Taking her hand, Clarke assisted her off the couch and they walked back to the house.

"You think that we should tell your parents? About us training I mean." Abby asked as they slowly climbed the steps to the porch.

"Knowing my Dad he probably already knows that we were thinking of something like this." Placing his arm around her shoulder, Clarke gave her a small squeeze goodnight.

The next week passed in a blur for Abby. She and Clarke trained every afternoon. Between school, training and the chores that they had to do on the farm, Abby was wearing herself out. She wasn't like Clare in that way, she needed to rest to let her body recover and not fatigue. With her body tiring, she was becoming edgy and jumpy. Sitting in the loft in the barn, she didn't hear Clarke come in and so when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she reacted. Spinning around, she grabbed his wrist with one hand and the other allowed her 'claws' as they had named them to expand. The tips of the blades sat right under his chin.

"Whoa! Hey calm down. It's just me."

Immediately Abby's hands dropped to her sides. Her eyes filled with tears and she crumbled where she stood. Her body shook with the force of the sobs that came from her. Scooping her up in his arms, Clarke carried her to the couch and held her while she cried.

"Shh, it's ok." He soothed while he rubbed her back. Swallowing hard, Abby fought to regain control. Once she had, she lifted her head off Clarke's chest and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Forgive me." She whispered and before he could utter any word of protest she locked her lips with his, only allowing her memories to be shared. She didn't even attempt to enter his mind.

Flashes and pictures of people, places and things filled Clarke's head. He saw her parents die, he saw her kill a man, and he also saw what she had been through throughout her life. When she released him, he reeled in shock of what he had just seen. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and sort the new information out in his head.

"You've been through a lot." That was all he said before he wrapped his arms around her again. He didn't know how else to show her that he was here to protect her, nor did he know how to voice it.

A few minutes later, he released her from his hold and she moved to stand at the telescope.

"I didn't enter your mind if you were wondering."

Shaking his head, Clarke moved to stand next to her.

"I know you didn't. I could feel you holding back."

Smiling, Abby looked out at the stars.

"You think we'll ever really be 'normal'?"

"No, but the way I see it we weren't meant to be normal. We were meant to do great things."

Nodding in agreement, Abby turned to Clarke.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted before. When I get tired or fatigued, my body can't heal that and I get jumpy. Again I'm sorry."

Clarke waved off the apology.

"Don't worry about it. We have been training fairly hard everyday. Why don't we just make it on weekends? We can't really hurt each other as you once stated to me."

"I guess that would be better. You want to head inside? I think I'm going to go to bed early and try to catch up on some sleep."

Shaking his head, Clarke indicated to the telescope.

"I think I might stay out here for a little while longer. I'll see you in the morning. Don't leave without me."

Abby grinned as she started walking down the stairs and out of the barn.

Clarke watched her all the way until she was inside the house. Leaning against the wall of the barn, he sighed. He didn't know how to deal with all the growing feelings he had for Abby. He wanted to ask her out, but he didn't want her to think that he was doing it out of pity. He needed to really think about things. He never noticed Lana as he walked from the barn to the house.


	2. The fight

By the time that the weekend rolled around, Abby was feeling a lot better. She had been sleeping better of a night and hadn't been working as hard on the farm.

"Hey Clarke! You want to train?"

Clarke waved from the tractor in the field and headed for the barn.

Martha watched from the porch as the two warmed up and started stretching. She could help but feel glad that Abby had come into their lives. Ever since she had, Clarke had been doing better at school and he even seemed to be having more fun. Martha smiled when Jonathon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you smiling at?" He placed a kiss to her cheek and followed her gaze to where Abby and Clarke were battling each other. They weren't holding back either. The only difference was today is that they were both blindfolded.

"I was admiring the changes that Abby has produced in Clarke. You know he really likes her."

Martha winced as Abby took a hit to her face and landed on her back. A puff of dirt went up around her. Picking herself up, she dusted her pants down and resumed her fighting stance.

"Not bad, you're getting better." Grinning, she turned her head to the side. Listening for him, as she could not see him. Neither of them stopped when a car pulled in the drive way.

"Hey Lana, Chloe." Jonathon said as he and Martha walked down to greet the two girls.

"Hi, we just wanted to know if Clarke was around." Chloe said as she joined Lana at the front of the car. Both girls jumped when a cry came from near them. Looking around they saw Abby and Clarke fighting.

"What are they doing?" Lana asked as she stepped a little closer. Martha grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I wouldn't go any closer if I were you. They tend to get a little feisty."

Both Lana and Chloe were about to ask what she meant when Abby grabbed Clarke in lock hold and threw him across the yard. Clarke jumped back up and stood still, awaiting his chance to attack. He didn't have to wait long as Abby stepped close. Grabbing her, they ended up on the ground. Each wrestling for dominance and the chance to win this round. Everyone watched them for about five minutes before Clarke cheated and used his ability. Abby fought against him till the end before finally admitting submission.

"So, I win." Clarke said as he removed his blindfold.

"Yeah only cause you cheated!" Abby said as she pounced at him, pinning him beneath her.

Clarke placed his hands on her hips as hers were on either side of his head. Their eyes locked and slowly they leant towards each other. Abby closed her eyes when there were just millimeters between their lips.

"Hey guys!"

Abby jumped off Clarke and stood, avoiding everyone's eyes. She was embarrassed and ran before anyone could say anything to her.

Clarke wanted to go off and find where Abby had gone, but with Chloe and Lana at the house, his parents had insisted that he stay.

"So who are you going to ask to the spring formal?" Lana asked as she sat down in the chair across from him in the loft.

"I have no idea. I might not go."

Lana was going with Whitney as per usual and Chloe had said that she had her eye on someone and hoped that they would ask her. Lana and Clarke parents knew that Chloe wanted to go with Clarke, but in the time since Abby had arrived it was as if he didn't even notice her when Abby was in the room.

"You can't not go! It's Spring Formal."

Clarke shook his head and walked to the window and used his x-ray vision to see if Abby was anywhere nearby but it was no use she would have made sure that she was out of his range by now.

"Look if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my chores."

Clarke left the loft and jumped back up on the tractor and headed out to the field where he was before Abby had called him in to train.

Chloe looked at Lana.

"Well I guess that I can't be more obvious about the way I feel." Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away, refusing to let them fall. Lana placed her arm around Chloe and together they left and headed to The Talon.


End file.
